Laws of the Caravan
by Rupert-the-teddy
Summary: Just a nice little fill-in scene, Daniel and Audrey are sleeping in the caravan in Ireland, but that's not all their doing!


**Laws of the caravan**

Un-clasping his leather belt, Daniel tugged at his pants until they came loose, sliding the material down his thighs, his hands pushing down to his knees, "are you, taking your clothes off?" Audrey asked with a disbelieving expression on her face, her head tilted to the side as she stared at him, green eyes narrowed in apprehension, "well, just the bottoms, they're covered in slime" Daniel reasoned, hanging his pants over a dusty wooden chair to dry.

Climbing into bed and pulling a woollen blanket over himself, he held the left side up in invitation "come, rest, you look tired" Audrey shot him a skeptical look as she stalked over, arguing over proper pronunciation of the castle's name, sliding in next to Daniel as he replied to her cynical question "it's an Irish word, we're in Ireland, learn to adapt" he told her firmly, "I can adapt, I'm very adaptable, in fact I'm probably more adaptable than you!" when her comment was left ignored she continued "and a word of advice..." Audrey turned to face him, not realising how close they were to each other, she paused for a slight moment before resuming from where she left off "Never, tell a women she looks tired" finished with her rant she prepared for his comeback, "well, you just summed yourself up in one sentence, all consuming competitive spirit, meets rampant insecurity, tell me..." he shifted onto his side, closing the minimal amount of space until they were inches apart, lowering his tone he looked directly at her "why would someone as smart and as beautiful as you, feel so insecure?" her witty reply dripping with sarcasm and annoyance "i'll tell you what, why don't you spend your teenage years as the pimply, gangly daughter of the most beautiful women in the world, and get back to me!" she punctuated her retort by sharply pointing at him with her index finger.

Caught off guard by the intensity of his gaze Audrey glanced briefly at his lips before hurriedly looking down, quickly turning away she wriggled down the bed, grabbing a pillow she shot a look over her shoulder "you better not leave me" she told him as she got comfortable, "never" said Daniel earnestly, laying the blanket over Audrey's form, almost putting his arm around her waist before catching himself and retracting it to rest between their bodies, glancing at her a glinting silver and purple light caught his eye as Audrey brushed a strand of long, auburn hair out of her face, "what's that?" he whispered "hmmm?" "on your hand?" he clarified at her mumble, moving to face him, she held out her right hand, taking her hand and holding it in his, he inspected the silver ring on her middle finger, a large purple stone nestled in the middle of a circle of diamonds, running his thumb over the top of the ring "it's very beautiful" he said quietly "my father gave it to me for my sixth birthday" she told him with a far away look "that was before he left" she continued, her expression changing through an array of emotions, mostly hurt and anger.

Averting her eyes she felt Daniel place two fingers under her chin to lift her gaze, silently encouraging her to continue, he let his hand drift to the side of her neck as she spoke he could feel the vibrations of each word, he felt her heartbeat pick up "I used to absolutely adore him, I always wanted to spend time with him, I remember how disappointed I used to be when he didn't come home for weekends, I later found out he had been seeing another women he even had another daughter only three years younger than me!" Daniel felt her throat constrict as she swallowed, brushing up her neck and along her jaw line with his thumb, he wiped the tear that had fallen, stroking her cheek delicately "I actually wanted to become a divorce lawyer because I thought that my mother kept getting so upset because of her divorce, I realised that wasn't the reason, but by then I had decided it was what I was going to be and after all my mothers failed marriage attempts I told her I'd become a divorce lawyer to save her the time of having a lengthy trial every time they left the toilet seat up" both of them breaking into laughter,"when she was between husbands I used to put the toilet seat up, I told her she couldn't divorce me, no matter how much she wanted to" muffling her laughter Audrey buried her face in Daniels chest, his head turning to smile into the pillow.

Once the pair got their laughter under control, Daniel had wrapped his arms around Audrey and was holding her to his chest, her arms around his waist, the atmosphere in the room changed suddenly from platonic to sensual as they stared at each other, drifting closer, they leant forward until their lips ghosted over one another, the pressure increasing as Audrey pulled him closer, her hand sliding into his hair as the other rested at the base of his neck, running his hands down her body to her hips, he tugged her towards him until they were pressed completely together, her body melting into his, their kiss being fuelled by passion as Daniel lifted himself to hover over Audrey, their legs intertwining as they continued to explore each other, thinking of nothing else but the feel of one another.

...

Daniel opened his eyes to the sight of Audrey's slumbering face, her features soft as she angled her head downward, the blanket covering her modestly as she slept, he placed a kiss to her forehead as he tightened his hold on her, Audrey's eyelids fluttering as she prepared to open her eyes, watching as she blinked her green eyes slowly, Daniel gave her a soft smile which went unreturned as she sprung back away from him "oh god...oh no...no, no, no, no!" reaching down beside the bed she gathered her clothes of the floor, throwing them on she ran down the corridor and into the bathroom, locking the door, leaving Daniel staring after her, confused about her reaction, picking up his clothes he got dressed before making his way to the bathroom door.

knocking gently "I'm so sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to..." she responded from the other side of the door "what's going on?" he asked "you didn't seem that opposed to it last night, actually now that I think of it, your the one who initiated it" he smirked as the door flung open to reveal a wide eyed Audrey "What, I did not!" she shrieked, blushing with embarrassment and indignation "you seemed pretty comfortable with it last time too" chuckling at her obvious embarrassment, glad to have won the argument he repeated his earlier question "what happened?" "look if we start doing this, it's just going to complicate things"she answered "I like a challenge" he informed her decisively before sauntering out of the caravan, stretching his arms and back, he felt scratches running down his shoulder blades, smiling at the memory of last night, a triumphant look on his face which quickly morphed into astonishment as his eyes landed on the huge castle just a few yards away.

Rushing forward with Audrey trailing behind, trying to match his stride, all Daniel could think about was how he was going to find enough time to spend with Audrey and convince her that he genuinely cared for her, trying to break through her stubbornness was going to be difficult, he even guessed it would take spending every day together before she would allow him to get closer to her, if only he could figure out a way to make them live together, that would get him the time he needed.

...

Done :) I think this one turned out okay, I tried to squeeze the story in between scenes of them going to sleep and then of them leaving the caravan in the morning, I hope it was close enough to accurate.

Bye!


End file.
